Incest
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Roxas and Laxun get curious one morning...And what'll happen when mom and dad find out? Unexpected ending! Don't worry, no Mpreg. Rated M for obvious reasons. Final chappy up!
1. Breakfast

**This is my newest idea, and I hope you like it.**

**My friends think I'm a little more than strange for writing this, but I love it XD**

--

Breakfast was always the hardest time of my day besides nightime.

Roxas trudged into the kitchen clad in a T-shirt and boxer shorts. His sunshine coloured hair was slightly ruffled as he shifted about the pantry looking for cereal. I watched from out in the hall.

Who am I?

I am Roxas's sister. My name is Laxun and I'm a year older than him at 16. I had never told anyone about my...for lack of a better word, obssession with my brother. I knew I liked my brother sexually even as a six-year-old. I would often try to get close by playing Doctor, but our parents soon put an end to that.

I finally entered the room, "Morning Rox."

Roxas nodded as he downed a spoonful of Pops. I sat down with a poptart, brushing my lilac fringe out of my way, and Roxas gave me a sleepy smile.

Oh if only he knew about them.

_**Fantasies of him, his soft blonde hair, his dreamy blue eyes, his slightly tan torso, and-**_

_STOP IT!_ I screamed at the audibly drooling voice in my head.

_**You know you want him.**_

_NO! Maybe. Yes...but he's my brother!_

_**So?**_

_So, he's off limits, and besides, he probably doesn't feel the same._

_**You don't know that, he could be just like you.**_

_...Until I know the facts, he's not._

The voice in my head was silenced. Roxas looked up at me, fully awake, "You're real quiet today, something bothering you sis?"

I shook my head and lied, "No, just tired is all."

Roxas looked at me, "Sis, I can tell when you're lying. Just tell me what's wrong."

My white eyes shifted left and right, "I can't tell you if mom and dad are home."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Dad's on a business trip, and mom's out shopping, did you forget?"

I didn't answer him, instead I let the voice in my head take over. Ignoring my better judgement and Roxas's cereal I got up on the table, prowled over as best I could, and captured his soft lips with mine.

His eyes opened wide with shock, but he slowly closed his eyes and gave in to the kiss.

Suddenly I found myself flat on my back on the table with Roxas nipping and sucking at my neck. My breathing grew heavy as I let lust control me.

_**Told ya.**_

I felt Roxas start to rock our hips together and I felt him getting hard against my leg.

"Someone's a little happy..." I purred as I slipped off his shirt.

I licked at the newly exposed flesh. My wandering tongue found one of his nipples and I swilled my tongue around it working the other with my hand. I both heard and felt Roxas let out a moan from deep in his throat. Roxas opened one eye as I played with the edge of his shorts.

He panted as I brushed his navel, "No...fair..." He tugged off my shirt and licked the small vally in between my breasts.

I gasped as he began to massage one of the nipples, he muffled me with a french kiss.

It was better than any dream, until we heard.

Roxas was more alert than me, "Ouick, mom's home!"

We slipped our shirts back on and I cleaned up the cereal I had knocked into the floor. I quickly turned the TV on and we were in place on the couch when mom came in.

I glanced over at Roxas, he gave me a wink.

Our incest had begun.

--

**Woot! **

**Incest is a fasinating subject...**

**R & R plz! **

**It makes me happy when I hear from you!**


	2. Disbelief

Hayner, Pence, and Ollette noticed how jittery we were.

Hayner looked at Roxas's twitching leg, "You gotta go, man?" Roxas shook his head and stopped his leg.

Pence broke the uneasy silence, "Was there some kind of sibiling fight? You guys seem tense."

Roxas looked at me and I nodded. He fidgeted with his braclet and looked at his shoes, "No fight, really...it was the opposite...we well..."

I sighed, Roxas was taking too long, "We kissed on the kitchen table."

For a moment there was a stunned silence. Hayner's mouth was open, Pence kept blinking and opening and closing his mouth looking very much like a red shirted goldfish, and Ollette just stood there. Hayner finally found his voice, "You guys WHAT?!"

Roxas flinched, "We k-kissed."

Pence looked at us, skeptical, "I can't see you two doing that."

I hated being called a liar, whether it was true or not.I grabbed the front of Roxas's jacket and kissed him in front of them. Roxas got the hint quickly and kissed back leting his hands fall to my waist.

Almost a minute passed before a new person arrived on the scene.

Our only black friend, Mirinda, came in, "Woah, this ain't West Virginia, shift it."

We broke it up, blushing.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, "As much as I like incest...stop it, you're scaring me."

I smiled, "I scare everybody, heck, I scare myself."

Itchy came in, "What'd I miss?"

Mirinda laughed, "Alot, you've been gone for three months, where've you been?"

Itchy looked left and right, "If I told you," She struck a vampire-like pose, "I'd have to KILL you!"

We rolled our eyes, "Itchy."


	3. The Big Moment

**THIS is why the story is rated M. **

**Sorry it's so short...I wrote it during English...**

**WARNING:**** Incest lemon!**

--

"Roxas, are you sure about this?"

It was 2am on a Saturday and we were at the Usual Spot. We were the only two there.

Roxas nodded, "Positive, now...where were we?" He gave me a perverted smile as he pulled me onto the couch.

I quickly began to tug at his belt. He wriggled out of his pants once I had everything undone. Roxas had abandoned his jacket earlier.

I slipped my hand into his boxers wrapping my hand around his dick. I gave him a few small jerks and he let out a moan. Roxas trust into my hand as ran my hand up and down his shaft. After a few minutes of jerking him off he came into my hand. I pulled down his boxers all the way and began licking him clean. Soon we were both free of clothes.

Roxas quickly put on the condom. He leaned down as he positioned himself and whispered, "Love ya sis." He thrust in and started slowly to roll his hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked up the pace. Suddenly he hit my sweet spot, "Ohh, Roxas! Ahhhah!" He smirked and thrust a little harder aiming for that spot. I felt a ripple of pleasure run up my spine as he hit it dead on.

I couldn't hold it much longer and I screamed his name as I released, closing around his throbbing member. Roxas gave a final thrust and came into the latex. He collapsed on top of me, panting. He rolled over slightly and gave me a chaste kiss, "I l-love you..."

We fell asleep under the blanket we had brought.

--

**A/N:**

**Nala: Wow...am I blushing? XD Lol**

**Mirinda: No, ur not, but I am -) it was good though!**

**Itchy: Wow!! My mind is blown!!**


	4. BUSTED!

**Hi, hello, how are you?**

**Only this chapter and one more to go, that makes...2? **

**Or is it 1? **

**Urg...I can't count right now.**

--

"What the shit?!"

I opened one eye to see Mirinda looking shocked by the doorway. I suddenly realized that Roxas and I were still on the couch.

_Dammit_, I thought, _Roxas was supposed to wake up earlier so we couldn't be found out!_

Mirinda repeated herself, "What. The. Shit?!"

I shook Roxas's shoulder and he slowly woke up. He let out a low, "Damn..." as he sat up. The blanket didn't leave much to her imagination.

"Dude!" She cried out sheilding her eyes, "Put that thing away!" He quickly pulled up the sheet.

"You guys didn't...I mean, don't tell me you two...you..."

I sighed, "I gave him a handjob and he rode me hard." Wow, I am _**really**_ blunt.

She looked at us, then asked, "Did he have a condom?" I nodded and she started laughing, "Good, 'cause if you guys had a kid I'd have to start calling Roxas, Funcle Roxas!" She clung to the doorway laughing. I started to giggle too, the idea of calling him Funcle Roxas was just too funny. Even Roxas who was glaring at Mirinda had to laugh a little.

She watched the door as we got dressed. My head started to spin as I slipped on my socks. I thought I had found my concience, then I heard my stomach growl and realized I was just hungry. Roxas must have heard it too, "Let's go get some breakfast."

Mirinda poked her head through the red curtains, "I want waffles!"

--

"Ah ha, Roxas!"

Roxas gave me a look of panic, "Shh, sis be quiet, you'll wake up mom and dad."

"I can't help it Roxas, it feels so go- Ah!"

Roxas continued fucking me with his tongue to shut me up. Roxas could feel me getting tense so he took his tongue from my womanhood and shoved it in my mouth to muffle my scream of release. Unfortunatly Roxas's tongue wasn't enough to silence me.

I saw a flash of light as my bedroom door was opened.

Our mother was standing awstruck at what she saw.

She slowly took in the sight of us.

My pajama bottoms were on the floor along with Roxas's shirt and shorts.

She took a deep breath then pointed, jaw clenched, down the hallway, "In the kitchen now, both of you."

--

Dad was making coffee as Mom paced.

She turned to us, "Why? Why each other?" Roxas and I couldn't look at each other. She threw up her hands, "How far did you get?!"

Roxas quickly answered, "Oral."

We both knew it was a lie, Roxas had already claimed me as his.

Dad yawned, "Honey, they're just curious, remember how the used to play Doctor when they were little? I think we were wrong to stop them, but you said it was wrong to-"

"Oh shut it Bill." She remarked.

--

**A/N-**

**Great, now I want waffles...**

**R & R plz!**


	5. A NotSoHappy Ending

**Okay, I'm here.**

**Last chappy folks, sorry.**

**WARNING: Phsyco Laxun!**

--

Wow...they really thought _that_ would keep us.

Mom and dad had told us to stay in our _own_ rooms while they talked this over.

To seperate us, they had put one of those child gate things in the hallway.

Roxas easily got over it...

I was crying when Roxas came in. Immediatly he wrapped his arms around me and began to rock back and forth.

He was quietly shushing me as my tears fell. Finally I managed to croak, "What do you (hic) think they'll d-do, Roxas?"

He shrugged, "I don't know sis...all I can hope for is that they don't seperate us..."

I snuggled closer, "Roxas, I love you and I don't want them to take you away." He just hugged me closer. I t was only when I felt him shaking did I realize he was crying too.

--

An hour later mom and dad had reached a verdict.

Dad quietly entered the room, "Ah, I knew you'd get past the child gate...when we didn't find Roxas in his room you mother paniced and thought you had eloped." He took a step closer, "Your mother and I have decided that...Laxun will go live with Grandma Sorrel."

I opened my mouth to protest but Roxas placed a silenceing finger to my lips.

Roxas looked dad in the eyes, "Alright, but can Laxun and I have one last night?"

Dad nodded as he creaked the door shut, "One night," He pointed at us, "But NO funny bussiness. Got it?"

We nodded and he shut the door.

I looked at Roxas, "Roxas...I-i-i don't wanna lose you..."

I started to cry again and Roxas hugged me, "Shh, it's okay sis. They can't seperate us forever."

Forever.

My eyes snapped open at the word.

_What if they did try to seperate us forever?_

I couldn't let that happen...and I knew exactly how to do that.

My hand slipped under my pillow where I kept it. Even in the darkness of my room Roxas saw the glint of the metal.

He let go of me, "L-laxun, what are you d-doing?"

I felt myself shaking as I raised the knife, "I'm going to keep us together...forever."

His eyes widened as he backed up against the footboard of my bed, "You're insane!"

I grabbed his wrist to keep him still, he shut his eyes and whimmpered, "Don't..."

"I WON'T LET THEM KEEP US APART!!" I quickly brought the blade to his throat and took his life. My sheets ran red with Roxas's blood as I picked up the knife. My hand shook as I brought the knife, stained crimson with my brother's blood, to my own throat.

As I slashed the blade through I screamed, "I LOVE YOU ROXAS!!"

--

**A/N:**

**Nala: I never thought I could do a character death, but apparantly...I can. WOOT IRONY! XD**

**Itchy: Wow! I loved it! It makes me laugh! Ha ha! Oh yeah it was good! She scares me!**

**Mirinda: Disturbing, but I like it!**

**Brad: ...**_**HOLY SHIT!**_** lol Loved the emotion and the incest. Would have loved the end if it wasn't so unexpected. Me want more! lol**


End file.
